kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Provision of Justice (Penalties) Act: 1786
The Provision of Justice (Penalties) Act: 1786 – 10 Cel. I c.4 Be it enacted by the King's Divine Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Councils of Nobles and of Ministers, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:- 1ai) As defined in Article 2aii)g) of the Great Provision of Justice Act: 1773 the state shall pay for the provision of penalties. 1aii) It is the responsibility of the Lord Constable under the direction of the Monarch and Council of Domestic Affairs to maintain law and order, control prisons and the Police and see that punishments are implemented quickly and effectively. 1aiii) The Leader of the Council of Ministers should appoint at least one Minister to shadow the work of the Lord Constable. 2ai) Penalties and Punishments for criminal offences may only be determined by a magistrate and carried out by an Officer of the Crown. 3ai) The number of Prisoners shall be monitored by the Office of the Lord Constable and projections of Prisoner numbers shall be made to allow the Lord Constable to make recommendations on the number of prisons needed. 3bi) Prisons shall have a staff suitable to their population and functions including a governor, chief wardens and wardens. 3bii) Cells shall be maintained and occupied as described in Article 4) of the Police Powers & Provisions Act: 1786. 3ci) Prisoners shall be given simple yet wholesome meals three times a day and shall be provided with at least one piece of fresh fruit a day. Meals should be varied. 3cii) Plenty of drinking water will be provided for prisoners while in cells and at work. 3ciii) Suitable washing facilities shall be provided for both prisoners and their garments. 3civ) Prisoners must spend at least one hour a day exercising in an enclosed, open air courtyard. A whip may be used to encourage prisoners in their exercises. 3cv) Prisoners shall undertake activities within the prison and my be let out under guard for work. Activities will be at the discretion of the governor of each prison. 3di) There are three ranks within the Prison Service, these are given with their pay a) Governor 12gcs b) Chief Warden 4gcs c) Warden 1gcs 3dii) Promotion and discipline within each prison is at the discretion of the Governor. 3diii) The appointment of Prison Governor is at the discretion of the Lord Constable. 4ai) When an Execution has been pronounced as the final verdict in a case, with reference to Article 2bi) of the Provision of Justice (Appeals) Act: 1785, it must be carried out as soon as possible by the Public Executioner. 4aii) There shall be three Public Executioners for each region of the Kingdom, they shall be paid 10gcs a year. 4aiii) While conducting their business Public Executioners shall wear a shroud of black linen and a cloak of scarlet wool trimmed at the hems with fox fur. 4bi) Prisoners to be executed shall be taken to the place of execution, as defined in law, by two policemen and two prison wardens. The Prisoner shall have had his hands and feet bound with rope so that he can walk but not run. 4bii) The execution shall be carried out by the Public Executioner using an axe to severe the head of the prisoner from his body. 4biii) Public Executioners should ensure that the blade is sharp and attempt to take the head off with one stroke. 4ci) A priest or other minister of the clergy must be on hand to say the last rights and take the prisoners final confession. 4cii) A doctor or similarly qualified individual must be on hand to pronounce the death of the Prisoner. 4ciii) Members of the public may observe the execution. 4di) The corpse must be disposed of quickly and efficiently in a manner consistent with the teachings of the church. 4dii) The blood of the executed individual must be properly cleaned up after the execution. 4ei) If the execution is carried out by a military court then these procedures need not be followed. 5ai) The payment of fines for criminal offences must be carried out swiftly. Criminals who owe fines must pay them swiftly. 5aii) If payment of a criminal fine is not made within fourteen days the Lord Constable may send bailiffs to collect the fine. 5aiii) The bailiff must first ask for the fine to be paid having ascertained from the individual that he is the criminal. 5aiv) If the criminal is unable or unwilling to pay the fine the bailiff may attempt to seize assets belonging to the individual. 5av) These seized assets shall then be sold at auction to pay the fine. This process may be repeated until the fine is paid. 5bi) If the criminal does not have the resources to pay the fine when the fine is announced in court then he must make a plea that he cannot pay the fine. 5bii) The magistrate upon hearing a plea that a criminal cannot pay his fines must provide an alternative punishment. This may include a certain amount of free labour to the victim. 6ai) This act has thus far outlined the punishments of imprisonment, execution and fines that magistrates can impose on criminals. However magistrates are not limited in their powers to these three punishments. 6aii) Other punishments may be laid down in law or may be determined by magistrates. 6bi) It is the responsibility of the Lord Constable to ensure that these punishments are carried out in the manner specified in law or by the magistrate. Passed Mr Ulm Tradanor – First Minister For and on behalf of the Council of Ministers Passed His Imperial Highness, Celasin I the King of Pyrus For and on behalf of the Council of Nobles Signed His Imperial Highness, Celasin I the King of Pyrus Category:Pyrusian Statutes